catsthegamefandomcom-20200213-history
Ultimate Parts
Ultimate Parts Ultimate Parts are parts used in League Fights. They are special parts that can only be upgraded by merging other Ultimate Parts (which costs the Ultimate currency in purple), and are only obtainable through progressing in Championship Stages. = Builds by Chassis = This section is going to go over every single build I know of by chassis (brute force excluded). ' ' Outdated builds will be marked with an O. These builds will also have less detailed descriptions, because no one uses them right now. Counter builds (built to kill without pure brute force) are marked with a C. Experimental builds are marked with an E. These builds are in development, so I wouldn’t recommend using these without testing them first. All wheels are listed in back-front order in Parts. LAND ON THE WALL Lantern E This is the design that would label you as a ‘pro’. Take absolutely no damage from the safety of your wall, and laugh at your opponents as they get wrecked by a couple of bears. MUST BE IN ORDER Lantern Backpedal Sticky Roller (back) Bearfall Cutter Cutter is a bad chassis in every possible way, from HP to stability. Because of this, good builds using Cutter are rare. However, there is one that has become legendary—the melee counter. The Melee Counter C The melee counter is the only good build available to use with Cutter, and is one of the greatest counters currently being used. It uses horseshoe and trombone cannon to perform one of the most HP-efficient double-stun takedowns of all time. Parts used: 1x Knob, 1x Roller, 1x Horseshoe, 1x Trombone Cannon. Difficulties: Horseshoe is difficult to get. Trombone Cannon is difficult to get. This build is extremely unstable, can be flipped by almost anything. ☀The Cutter-Sprinkler O The Cutter-Sprinkler is the oldest Frost Sprinkler build, and is sometimes still being used to this day. Its accuracy is good, its stability is decent, its HP is average, and it is extremely easy to build. Parts used: 1x Tire, 1x Knob, 1x Frost Sprinkler, 1x Mace Difficulties: It loses to all double-stun builds and horseshoes. Dozer Dozer seems to be worse than Cutter in every aspect, so it’s commonly avoided by the all players, because of its horrible stability and HP. However, this chassis has some of the most powerful tactical builds of all time. The Greatest Counter C Weird name? Yes. True? Pretty true. This build is rather uncommon, but is the most powerful use of Trombone Cannon and Horseshoe. It uses dual AG to float towards the enemy, and shotguns them over and over again until they get destroyed by the shotgun or the closing wall. The use of a AG knob in the front allows the Trombone Cannon to angle slightly downwards and get more hits, which adds more pushing power. The Greatest Counter can defeat (almost) everything, but is rather unpopular, due to the high AG rarity. Parts used: 1x AG Scooter, 1x AG Knob, 1x Horseshoe, 1x Trombone Cannon. Difficulties: Horseshoe, Trombone Cannon, and AG wheels are hard to get. The Bouncy Boulder O C This classic build (not using the chassis with the "classic" name)wreaked havoc in championship and UL, with many variations and almost no counters. The era of the Bouncy Boulder had no end in sight—until the double stun showed up.This build effectively blocks the Bouncy Boulder, ending the reign of one of the most infamous builds ever. Type1: No AG These Bouncy Boulders existed before AG wheels even existed. During this period of time, Bouncy Boulders were perfected to the maximum effectivity. Var1: Bigfoot This variation of the Bouncy Boulder simply had the biggest wheels possible, granting heavy HP with a bounce that could clear almost every build in existence. Parts: 1x Bigfoot, 1x Tire, 1x Double Blade, 1x Booster Var2: Double Roller This variation of the Bouncy Boulder had a double roller on the front, which had good HP while also hopping over any build with ease, unlike its cumbersome cousin, the Big Wheels. Parts: 1x Bigfoot, 1x Double Roller, 1x Double Blade, 1x Booster Type2: AG This bouncy boulder easily cleared builds as tall as a Titan and killed builds as powerful as Whale. Sadly, the appearance of double-stun eradicated AG Bouncy Boulders from UL. Parts: 1x Bigfoot/Sticky Tire, 1x AG wheel(any size), 1x Double Blade, 1x Booster Lunokhod X The Lunokhod X is possibly one of the weirdest chassis. Its strange shape makes builds difficult, but it has 2 weapons and a gadget which is good. All of the builds useable for this chassis are experimental. Mephisto’s Melee Counter E Mephisto’s Melee Counter is a build made by a member of Cougar Tracks, which can both attack from range and prevent enemies from attacking in melee. It’s pretty interesting, and it might need some modifing. Parts: 1x Double Roller, 1x Knob, 1x Trombone Cannon, 1x Double Rocket ☀ Corsair The corsair was the king of single-AG builds until double-stun was invented. Now, Corsairs are collecting dust (and being featured in UL lists that include outdated items). ' ' Frost Sprinkler Corsair O This is one of the oldest Frost Sprinkler builds that used AG. It tilts forwards and creates a ramp, which also allows the sprinkler pellets to have an excellent angle.Parts: 1x AG Scooter, 1x Scooter, 1x Mace, 1x Frost Sprinkler Parts: 1x AG Scooter, 1x Scooter, 1x Mace, 1x Frost Sprinkler The Killer Corsair O Parts: 1x any AG, 1x Dragon Mortar, 1x Horseshoe ' ' Ice Cream Truck The Ice Cream Truck is just bad. Low stability, weird slot placements, etc. However, one build can be made of this chassis. Anti-Melee Ice Cream Truck This machine will instantly jump to the back wall, making sure nothing gets past. It easily counters all melee, and can be useful against any build if the rocket level is high enough. Parts: 2x Knob, 1x Rocket, 1x Backpedal Difficulties: Heavy hits from repulses and mortar bombs can cause balance issues. Fire Truck The Fire Truck is horrible in literally every aspect. With horrible energy, health, and the inability to ramp up some vehicles... But one build is still possible. Ramp Up Fire Truck This build use knobs to stick to the ground, then use bombs to make the opponent unstable then ramp up him. Parts: 2x Knob, 1x Dragon Mortar Difficulties: Double Stun gets it easily. Santa's Sleigh This is literaly AWESOME. All good slot placement, can be paired with most weapons, 20 energy, 3 slots... Just great.Category:Machines